


Everything But

by AudreyV



Series: They've Got a Fight Club [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Bonnie would never be a couple, but over the years they've been everything but.  </p>
<p>It started one night seven years ago, when Frank made the mistake of seriously underestimating the quiet blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But

**Author's Note:**

> After the "There's My Baby" preview about the "wildest hookup ever" there was a lot of speculation that Bonnie and Frank were going to end up as sexy murder-bros. At first I was confused. Then I was horrified. Then I was kind of into it, which made me even more confused. And then I knew I had to write it. 
> 
> Next time it'll be 100% ladies, I promise.
> 
> Much thanks to **aboutelle** for her fabulous beta skills!

Frank thought he was alone in the house. It was late, and he was berating himself for forgetting to take Annalise’s recorder with him when he left. At least he’d remembered in time. 

She was out, at some fundraiser or something. Frank didn’t handle her calendar anymore so he didn’t bother keeping track of her. He was happy to leave that up to her new secretary who, incidentally, looked way better in heels and a pencil skirt than he did. 

Since the accident three years before, Annalise disappeared a lot more often. Frank figured if he didn’t know where she was, or was supposed to be, he wouldn’t have to think too hard about what she was doing. That night her absence was a good thing, because it meant he could get in and out, fix his fuck up, and she’d be none the wiser. 

Except as he was at Annalise’s desk grabbing the damn recorder, he heard something. He drifted toward the hall, then closer to the doorway of the kitchen, listening intently as two voices became clear. 

“I can’t—“

“Shhh. You’re okay. Just breathe.”

Frank risked peeking around the corner and saw them. Sam had his back turned, too focused on the girl he had pressed up against the kitchen island. He was kissing her neck, mumbling reassurances, and Frank felt a flash of anger go through him. 

It wasn’t the cheating. God knows Frank had been a two-timer more than once in his life, so he had no moral qualms about somebody’s husband getting a little on the side. 

But this wasn’t just somebody’s husband. This was Annalise’s husband, and Frank couldn’t let that asshole do her this way. (Didn’t matter what Annalise was or wasn’t doing on her own time. Frank knew where his loyalty was.)

He was about to say something when he realized the girl was looking at him over Sam’s shoulder. Her expression confused him for a second. At first, it seemed like she was panicking because he’d caught them, but then her eyes locked with his and he realized it was all way more complicated than that. 

And not just because that girl was no stranger.

Frank started to back away, but her eyes were still on him. He wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do and he was confused by what he was seeing, but he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring nod before retreating. 

He got to the front door and opened it, then closed it hard. The girl in the kitchen said something, just barely loud enough for him to hear, and he called out. 

“Bonnie? You still here?”

Frank made his way to the kitchen. Sam was there, casually filling his water glass at the sink while Bonnie stood stiffly at the island. 

“Why you here so late?”

She shrugged. “I was catching up on work.”

Frank smiled at her. He hoped he was doing the right thing when he said, “Screw work. Annalise’ll work you into the ground if you let her. Come on, let’s go get a drink.”

Bonnie’s gaze darted over to Sam, who turned slowly. He studied Frank for a moment as if he was trying to figure out how much he knew.

Little Frank perfected his clueless look at age seven, successfully faking out his mom when she asked if he was the one who ate the entire tray of cannoli. Grown-up Frank plastered that look all over his face and Sam relaxed, smiled like everything was normal. 

“He’s right. Whatever you’re working on can wait until tomorrow.”

Bonnie nodded. “I’ll get my bag.”

Frank waited for her, made sure she was actually leaving the house, although at that point he had no idea who he was protecting from what. She followed him to his car and sat in the passenger seat.

“You feeling up for that drink?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yes. Thank you,” Bonnie mumbled. Frank knew she wasn’t talking about the drink. 

“You want to tell me what the hell that was?”

“Later.”

He decided to take her at her word and drove them to a hole in the wall bar he knew. The tattooed brunette bartender— Christie, he remembered— raised an eyebrow at them. 

“You morose motherfuckers look like you need shots,” she said, pouring and sliding a pair of doubles across the bar. 

Frank did his shot and watched as Bonnie debated hers. Finally she picked it up, knocked it back and grimaced. 

“Not much of a drinker?”

“Not usually. Another?”

“Sure.”

—

Frank was surprised when Bonnie matched him shot for shot. He kept the conversation light, mostly current events, a little shit-talking of the current batch of L1s. He convinced her to split an order of loaded fries and a soft pretzel. They lapsed into silence a few times, but it was comfortable. 

They’d known each other for years, but Frank could count on one hand the number of actual conversations he’d had with Bonnie. At first, when Annalise told him that the slight blonde would be taking over some of his assistant duties, he was resentful of her, but it didn’t take long before it became obvious that there was plenty of work for both of them. 

When Bonnie passed the bar exam, Frank’s jealousy flared up again, but he reminded himself that they were different people with different paths. Annalise needed them both: Bonnie as her right hand, backing her up in public, and Frank as her left, handling problems in private.

At work, they complimented each other well, but they didn’t socialize, so Frank never expected he’d be buying shots for Annalise’s mousey hard luck case, but there they were. She was looking at him like she was taking him apart in her head and he was strangely okay with it. 

Bonnie was weird as hell and he was pretty sure he wasn’t into her, but he definitely LIKED her. He tried to imagine screwing her, but all he could see were her big eyes over Sam’s shoulder and he’d never, ever want a woman to look that way with him. Frank liked women, loved them, loved fucking them, but only the ones who were 100% into it. He was a player, but he did what he could to be a decent man too. 

He was pretty sure Bonnie wouldn’t be into it, so he didn’t offer. 

They were on their fourth round before Bonnie started to explain in a low voice. 

“I didn’t know how to get out of there.” Slim fingers worried a long strand of strawberry blonde hair. “Maybe I didn’t want to.”

Frank stiffened. “Good thing I came along then. Let me give you a little advice, Bonnie.”

“Why? Because we’re such good friends?” She shrugged like she did in the kitchen, but there was a sarcastic edge to her voice, a hint of fire that made Frank think there might be hope for her. “You know nothing about me.”

“Maybe not, but I’ve been in that house for longer than you, so I know things. And Sam… that’s not going to lead anywhere good.” He gestured to Christie for another round, waited for her to pour it and disappear before continuing in a low voice. “Now, maybe I’m just real confused, but what I saw happening there, and the look on your face? You didn’t want that.”

“You don’t know what I want.”

“So tell me.” 

Bonnie stared off into the distance and Frank couldn’t read her expression at all. He was usually better at this, usually knew what a woman wanted right away, but with this one he was waiting for her to answer because he had no fucking clue. 

She looked him dead in the eye when she finally responded. “I want someone to touch me like I’m not broken.”

“That’s what that was?”

“No. I think Sam’s into broken.” Bonnie took her shot and shrugged like she didn’t care, but her tone was angry and bitter. “He likes girls he can rescue.”

Frank studied her intently for a minute, debating his next question. “So has that happened before?”

“Yes.”

“More than that?” Frank asked, but Bonnie didn’t answer and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. “You fuck him?”

“No. He said it was important to take it slow.”

Frank kept his expression as neutral as he could manage, but it was hard, because right then there was nothing he wanted more than to go back and beat the crap out of Sam Keating. He wasn’t sure if he’d be doing it for Annalise or for Bonnie, but he knew deep in his heart that the sleazebag deserved it. 

“Taking it slow. That the same thing as treating you like you’re broken?”

“Doesn’t have to be. It’s just that… he thinks that because I…” Bonnie trailed off, and she stared at him for several long moments before breaking into a rueful smile. “You know, don’t you. About me.”

Frank shrugged. “I figured it out. Heard you used to see Sam for therapy. Took me a while but eventually I remembered where I’d seen your face before.”

“You worked for Annalise back then?”

“Yeah. Just shit work, but I paid attention. Wanted to learn. So I remember the trial. The red hair’s good on you.”

“Thanks.”

“Although I can’t say I would have picked the name Winterbottom. Sounds like an elf. Or a weird craft beer.”

“It’s from a book.”

“Let me guess. Fairy tale? Maybe about a princess who gets rescued by a handsome prince?” He smiled at her and she smiled back and it felt like a victory.

“No. Just a regular girl who rescues herself.” Bonnie spun her empty shot glass on the bar. “I guess I aimed a little high with the name.”

“Nah. If I hadn’t come along, you would have figured out an escape plan on your own.” Frank raised his glass to her even though it was empty too, and flashed her a grin. “I’m glad I came along, though. This is kinda nice.”

“What?”

“Talking. Having drinks. You know, hanging out.”

“You don’t have many friends, do you?” The words could have been mean, but there was a playful edge in her voice that bordered on flirtatious. 

“I go out all the time,” he protested, even though he liked that she was busting his balls a little. 

“With women you’re trying to fuck? Doesn’t count.”

“So what about this? It count?” Frank heard the words coming out of his mouth and instantly regretted them. He was so used to playing the game that he had just derailed the first genuine human interaction he'd had in years. He was about to apologize for being an ass when he realized Bonnie was smirking at him.

“Was that your clumsy, boorish way of saying you want to fuck me?” She asked and suddenly Frank absolutely did. 

“I got a chance in hell?”

Bonnie let his question dangle in the air until it was uncomfortable. Frank was about to tell her to fucking forget it when the corners of her lips curved up. 

“Take me back to your place and find out.”

—

He was drunk, she was drunk, so they left his car parked behind the bar. “It’s like three blocks this way,” Frank insisted, even though it was more like eight. Bonnie was a little unsteady on her feet so he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked. 

By the time they got to his building, he'd sobered up enough to realize this might be a very bad idea. “We really heading back to mine to fuck?” he asked, watching her under the glow of a street lamp.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and it was insolent and sexy at the same time. “You any good?” Bonnie taunted and it became inevitable. Frank pulled her to him and kissed her hard. 

It was a welcome surprise when he discovered that she was happy to give as good as she got. She bit at his lower lip, let her hands roam over his chest, plastered her body against his. 

They made it upstairs and as soon as the door was closed she had him pressed against the wall, her hands on his belt. She purred her approval when she felt that he was already hard.

“What do you like?” she asked, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her face was a little shy again, but her hands were bold, slipping into his boxer briefs to caress him. 

“Christ. I get a few shots in you and you go from blushing virgin to—“ His words caught in his throat when she dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him as she pulled on the zipper of his pants, then stopped.

“It’s not because I’m drunk,” Bonnie said, relaxing back on her heels. “I am, but that’s not why I’m doing this.”

“You really telling me you’d fuck me sober?”

“I would. I trust you.” The words were quiet and hung in the air for a moment.

“You barely know me,” Frank said. He knew he wasn’t the kind of guy anyone should trust, especially someone like Bonnie, although he wished he could be. 

“Maybe. But deep down, you and me? We’re the same kind of people.” She smiled up at him with a wicked sparkle in her eye before tugging his pants down. She was about to do the same to his boxers when he covered her hands with his. 

“Sure you’re not rushing just to get through this?”

“Frank—”

“Because we’ve been in my apartment for, like, three minutes and you’re already on your knees.” Frank pulled up his pants enough to kneel down in front of her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her again, slow and deep this time. “We’ve got all night. And if it’s okay with you, I’d rather be the one on my knees in front of you.”

“You’re really turning down a blowjob?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Frank leaned closer to her, looked her straight in the eye and dropped his voice a little. “See, I want to tease you with my lips and my tongue until you’re soaking wet. Slide my fingers inside you, real slow so I can savor it. You’ll want it harder, faster, but I’m going to take my time, moving in and out of you, feeling how your body responds to the way I touch you.”

Bonnie’s cheeks were bright red. Frank wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed, aroused, or both. He figured she’d stop him if she wanted to, so he continued.

“Maybe I’ll use my teeth on your inner thigh, just a little nip at first to see if you like it. Swirl my tongue around your clit, suck on it while I push another finger into you, filling you up.” Frank glided his thumb along her lower lip, pleased when Bonnie’s eyes drifted closed. He took the opportunity to pull her toward him, one arm wrapping around her so he could whisper into her ear. “After that, it won’t be long before you want more, want to feel my cock inside you. But what I want is for you to come all over my mouth. I want to feel you get off before we even get to the fucking.” Frank let her go, then smiled like he'd been talking about the weather, all casual. “That’s what I like.”

Bonnie shivered like she was cold, even though her cheeks were flushed like she was burning up. 

“Okay,” she said. “Sure.”

“Okay? Doesn’t sound too enthusiastic,” Frank teased, grateful when her face lit up with a smile.

“Sorry. I’m a little distracted thinking about your teeth on my inner thighs,” she explained, and suddenly Frank was pretty distracted by that idea too. 

He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up to standing, then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. (He was shocked that she let him pull such a macho move without protesting, even more surprised that she giggled as he lifted her princess-style.)

Underneath her simple grey blouse, Bonnie’s skin was milky white, with a smattering of freckles on her shoulders. Frank stood behind her, then leaned down to kiss the place where her neck and shoulder met. He felt her inhale sharply, so he nipped at her with his teeth. She leaned into him, the bare skin of her back against his chest. 

Frank skimmed his hands down her sides, unzipping her skirt until he could slide it off her hips. He stroked her through the light fabric of her underwear and she reached up with one hand to caress the side of his face. 

“You doing okay?” he asked like she wasn’t playing with her nipple with one hand and holding onto him for dear life with the other. 

“Better than okay. You still want your mouth on me?” 

“Hell, yes,” he muttered and steered them toward the bed. 

He’d never expected the quiet one to end up naked in his bed, legs spread for him, but there she was, looking a little self-conscious as he crawled toward her. He wanted to make it last, thought he should kiss every inch of her, show her how a man who wasn’t a sack of shit would treat a woman, but he knew they were both getting desperate. She’d probably kill him if he started at her ankle to work his way up, so instead he kissed just about her mound. 

“Get to it, Frank, and we’ll see if you’re as good as you talk,” Bonnie teased. Frank shut her up by sliding his tongue along the edge of her slit, parting her lips to tease at her clit. 

Frank loved fucking, but he treated this like a calling. He wasn’t the meditation type and he didn’t believe in God, but kneeling between a woman’s thighs was as close as he got to bowing his head in prayer. 

He’d spent a long time honing his craft, and it wasn’t long before Bonnie’s fingers were in his hair, urging him on as he devoured her. 

“God, I want you to fuck me,” she gasped as he entered her with two fingers. 

“I will. I’m just going to make you beg for it first.”

Frank expected another of her quick retorts, but with his lips on her clit and his fingers inside her, all he let Bonnie get out was an indignant whine. She thrashed against his pillow, her thighs tensing next to his head. He was so hard it ached, but he needed to feel her come from his mouth before he thought of his own pleasure. 

Her movements were frantic and he felt her on the edge. Frank kept his strokes consistent, thrusting his fingers and sliding his tongue against her in a steady rhythm until she seized against him. Her entire body went stiff and she cried out as she came, her cunt clenching around his hand. 

She was gorgeous as it happened, and Frank wondered how he didn’t see that in her before.

Bonnie collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Frank grabbed a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on, then settled back between her legs. 

“You still want me to fuck you or are you all tuckered out?”

“You talk too much,” she mumbled against his mouth, kissing him deeply as the tip of his cock pressed against her. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pressed his ass hard with her heel, urging him forward.

Bonnie held his gaze as he slowly pushed into her. Frank tried to be as gentle as possible, but he felt her tense under him, just a little, and stopped.

“You okay?”

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“Treating me like I’m broken.”

Frank propped himself up on his elbows. “First of all, we’re all broken, so stop thinking it’s just you. You ain’t that special. Second, I’m treating you like I’d treat any broad I take to bed.” 

He watched her trying to puzzle him out as he started to slowly move inside her. “I get off on you getting off. So forgive me if I want to make sure you’re having a good time,” he teased, punctuating the statement with a slightly harder thrust. 

“You want me to have a good time?” Bonnie asked quietly.

“That’s what I just said.”

“You’ll do whatever gets me off?”

He could almost see the wheels turning in her head and he wondered what she was going to ask him to do. “Yeah. Anything. But if you want me to piss on you, I’m gonna need a little bit, because I took a leak right before we left the bar.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed, and normally when Frank had his cock in a woman the last thing he wanted was for her to laugh, but everything about this was different. She was laughing and it made him laugh and he knew she was right when she said they were the same. Different backgrounds, different miseries, but they were definitely cut from the same cloth. 

Frank was pretty sure they’d be a terrible couple, and he’d bet anything Bonnie would wholeheartedly agree with that assumption, but he’d be damned if that wasn’t the most human he'd felt in a long time. 

“Okay.” Bonnie put her arms up above her head. “Then hold me down.”

There was a beat when Frank stopped to think about it, but he saw Bonnie start to regret asking and so he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue thrust into her mouth as he reached for her.

Frank’s hands closed around her slim wrists and she bucked against him. He pressed down, easily pinning her to the mattress. 

That had never been Frank’s thing, dominating a woman, but he loved the look on Bonnie’s face as he tightened his grip. She resisted a little, pushed back against him and it was hotter than he’d ever expected. 

He fucked her like that for a while, varying the depth and speed of his strokes until her moans leveled off and he sensed she'd hit a plateau. 

“You up for something a little different?”

“What?”

He grinned down at her. “Just trust me.” 

Frank pulled away, tugged her up off the bed and turned her over, pleased when she murmured her approval of the shift. He suspected she was doing it for him, giving the feedback because she knew he needed it. They barely knew each other but she got him, understood who he was underneath the Fishtown swagger. 

She was on her hands and knees with her head dropped down toward the mattress when he knelt behind her. He pressed the head of his cock against her opening, gently pulling her hair with one hand. He slid into her, just barely, then stilled while his free hand zeroed in on her clit. 

Bonnie opened her eyes and Frank watched as she noticed the mirror they were facing. Her gaze met his in the reflection and he thrust into her, feeling her clench around him. 

“We look like something out of a porno,” she gasped. 

“New experience?”

“First time. But definitely not the last.” 

Frank watched Bonnie watching them both in the mirror. He tugged harder on her hair, drew her up onto her knees and she moaned. He pulled out, sawed his cock in between her lips, put on a show for her, then thrust inside again, rougher this time.

She leaned back against him, her shoulders against his chest, gasping as his fingers worked her clit. She was flushed and biting her lip and suddenly Frank really wanted to know what those lips would feel like wrapped around him. 

“Talk to me?” she asked. “For some reason your idiotic babbling turns me on.” Frank smirked and brought his lips close to her ear before complying.

“I was just thinking that I wish I’d let you suck me, because I want to know what your mouth would feel like on my cock. Would you look up at me with those big brown eyes while you flicked at the head with your tongue, all sweet and sassy? Or would you take as much of me into your mouth as you could, let me feel you moan around it while your fingers work your clit?”

“Fuck,” Bonnie mumbled, and it was enough to make Frank double down on the dirty talk. 

“Or maybe I won’t let you go down on me unless I get my fun too. So if you want my cock, you’ll have to sit on my face, let me fuck you with my tongue. I’ll know every time I’ve hit a spot you really like because it’ll knock your rhythm off. You’ll grind against me, so close to coming but you’ll fight it for as long as you can, wanting to see if you can make me lose it first. And maybe you can.”

“I can. And I’ll prove it next time,” she growled and that defiant streak was so fucking sexy Frank almost lost it right then. 

Bonnie’s head was tipped back and her eyes were closed as she approached her peak. Frank took a minute to watch her, savoring how each thrust changed her expression a little bit, the pleasure she was feeling showing up on her face. He felt her muscles start to flutter around him. 

“Look in the mirror,” he ordered and her eyes flew open. “I want you to watch me make you come,” Frank said, barely finishing the sentence before Bonnie started to thrash against him. He watched her come apart in the mirror, continuing to stroke her clit as the shuddering subsided. The noises that were coming out of her were as much of a turn on as the way she was clenching around him and he was so close.

Frank let her fall forward onto her hands and knees and thrust into her again. He felt himself on the edge of losing control, pumping in and out as the pressure built. 

“You want to go for number three?” He asked her, even though he wasn’t sure he could last that long. 

“Fuck no,” she said, laughing in between ragged breaths. She pushed back against him. “But in the morning, you can wake me up by making me come on your tongue.”

The way she said it— half suggestion, half order— was such a turn on that Frank couldn’t hold off. He groaned and exploded inside her, his cock spasming. He opened his eyes to see her watching him intently in the mirror, a satisfied smirk on her face.

He flopped back onto the bed. She crawled over to lay down next to him and watched as he tied a knot in the condom and tossed it into the trash can. 

“So?” Frank asked, holding out his arm. Bonnie scooted over and curled up with her head on his shoulder. 

“So what?”

“Think I’m any good at it?”

She laughed, her fingertips idly circling one of his nipples. “You’re okay.” 

“You’re a little snotty, you know that?”

“I’ve been told.” She looked up at him, her expression suddenly growing serious. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you like me.” 

Frank chuckled. “I do like you. But like, “I’d like to rob a bank with you,” like-you rather than “let’s get married” like-you.”

“Oh thank god. So grand larceny and more of this?”

“Yeah. Maybe a few rounds of pool in between.”

“I suck at pool. Great at darts though.” Bonnie rested her head on his chest. “Will this be a problem at work?” she asked quietly. 

Frank took a moment to consider it. “We’re friends. Anybody objects to that, they can go fuck themselves.”

“Okay. And… Sam?”

Frank shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “He tries anything you’re not into, I hit him over the head until he learns better?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Bonnie? Can I ask you something?”

She tensed against him but nodded.

“The sexy badass I had drinks with tonight and the nervous girl who tries to blend in with the wallpaper every day at work… which one of them is real?”

“I don’t know. The arrogant douchebag who fucks a new barely-legal brunette intern every semester and the sweet guy who’d rather go down on me than get his dick sucked— which one of them is real?”

“Fine, I get it. We show different people different sides of our personalities. Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you let a little of that sass come out at work, though.” 

“We’ll see.”

They laid in an easy silence for several minutes before Frank ducked his head down to bring his mouth close to Bonnie’s ear. 

“You ever wanted to get fucked on Annalise’s desk?” He murmured, grinning at her sharp intake of breath.

“Not until just now.”


End file.
